


Don't Say My Name

by tacewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Viktor and Yuri are ridiculous, mentions yurio and otabek, someone stop them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacewrites/pseuds/tacewrites
Summary: Viktor adores saying Yuri's name. Maybe a little too much. So they make a bet that he can go without. He can do it, can't he?





	Don't Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yuri on Ice, but I've never written for it before. But I got this idea a while ago and I finally decided I needed it written, so here it is! 
> 
> I spell Victor and Yuuri as Viktor and Yuri, so apologies if that's in any way confusing!

“Yuri, can you hand me the towel over there?”

Yuri took his hands out of the sink, shook the excess water off of them, and handed Viktor the rag that was sitting on his side of the counter. Viktor took it with a “Thank you, Yuri” and a smile as he began to dry the dishes that his fiancé had already scrubbed clean. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Yuri cleaning and Viktor drying, until the former broke it.

“I think Yurio’s been doing better on his routine this week,” he said, wiping down a pot. “He definitely nailed all of his jumps the two times I watched him.”

Viktor stacked a dried plate on the counter beside him. “I noticed that, too. I think it has something to do with Otabek visiting him.”

Yuri nodded. “Yurio does seem to push himself to do better when he’s around. He gets more into it. It’s nice he has such a good friend to help him out.” Viktor let out a small chuckle then, causing Yuri to look up. “What?”

A sly smile spread across Viktor’s face. “Yes, Yuri, I’m sure they’re very good _friends_.”

The insinuation apparently wasn’t lost on Yuri. “Come on,” he replied. “You think it’s more than that?”

Viktor wriggled his eyebrows. “I think it’s a long way to fly to spend only a few days with someone who is just a friend.”

“I guess you would know something about that,” Yuri teased him, and Viktor couldn’t help but smile softly in return. “Either way, I’m glad it helped him.” He paused, worry clouding his face. “I still haven’t been able to land my jumps, and I’ve been working on them constantly.”

“You’ve gotten better, Yuri, you’re almost there. There’s no need to worry.” The anxious look did not disappear despite the nod of acknowledgement. “I’ll start helping you, and you’ll be landing them perfectly in no time.”

Yuri looked up at him. “You think so?”

Viktor smiled. “Oh, I’m positive. It worked for Yurio and Otabek, right? And compared to them, Yuri,” he paused, then leaned in closer, and continued in a much lower voice, “well, compared to them, I’d say we’re much, much closer friends.”

The worry previously etched into Yuri’s face was replaced with surprise at the sudden closeness, pink coloring his cheeks. Something about it was satisfying to Viktor; he always thought Yuri was cute when he was blushing. It was also a little enticing, as Yuri hadn’t made to move away and Viktor, suddenly warming, started to wish they were doing something other than cleaning the kitchen. Apparently wishing the same, Yuri closed his eyes, and Viktor followed suit, leaning in closer.

“Viktor,” Yuri whispered.

“Hmm?” Viktor responded, just as quietly.

“Dishes.”

Viktor’s eyes flew open at Yuri’s mischievous tone, finding an equally mischievous smile on the younger man’s face.

“You’re such a tease, Yuri,” he pouted, moving back to his drying station.

Yuri laughed. “You started it!”

“Was hoping we could finish it.”

“Dishes first,” Yuri said, a look in his eye implying something else later.

With that unspoken promise hanging between them, the dishes were finished in record time. Viktor finished drying the last plate (he may have left it a little damp in his haste, sue him) and then turned expectantly back towards Yuri, who was now leaning with his back casually against the sink. Viktor moved closer, circling his arms around Yuri’s waist.

“So Yuri,” he said, trying to sound as smooth as possible. “The dishes are done.”

Yuri wrapped an arm around Viktor’s neck. “So they are,” he replied, a tease to his voice.

Viktor began inching closer. “And a good thing too, Yuri, because I-”

He was stopped mid-sentence when Yuri, with his free hand, reached over and turned the water on and splashed it at Viktor, who dropped his arms and stepped back in surprise. Yuri giggled and practically skipped out of the kitchen and into the living room, leaving Viktor spluttering behind him. Viktor grabbed the hand towel and dried himself off with it as best as he could, and then made his way to the living room with much less enthusiasm than Yuri had shown. He found him standing against the back of the couch, a gleam in his eye and a playful smile on his lips.

“Want to watch a movie?” he asked innocently, the look on his face the only thing giving his intention away. Viktor was going to kiss that look right off of him. If he ever got to him, of course.

“You don’t play fair, Yuri,” he said, sounding a little put out.

“What’s unfair about a movie?” Yuri replied, same tone as before, but he mercifully beckoned Viktor closer, holding his arms out invitingly. Viktor moved towards him hesitantly, prepared for another scheme, until Yuri reached out and pulled him close, wrapping both arms around his neck.

Viktor sighed. “You’re killing me.”

“Is that a no to the movie then?” Yuri asked, voice soft and inviting, pulling him a little closer.

Viktor felt a thrill course through him. “Yuri…”

Suddenly, Yuri let out a small laugh, and Viktor pulled back once again.

“What now?” he asked, exasperated.

 “Nothing really, it’s just that you say my name a lot,” Yuri said with another laugh.

Viktor leaned back a little, confused. “What? Do I really?”

Yuri nodded. “You said it quite a few times in the past ten minutes.”

“Oh. Well, I didn’t really realize…I mean, I could say it less, if you want me-”

“No, not at all!” Yuri replied hurriedly. “It was just something I noticed. I-I like hearing you say it,” he confessed, a blush on his cheeks confirming his words.

Well that was a relief, because he liked saying Yuri’s name. Adored it, actually. Really, it was so much more than a name to him. It represented the one thing he loved most in the world, the one person who had brought him so much happiness, whose love changed him so completely. He didn’t have pet names for his fiancé, though he had tried a few. Somehow though, nothing in Russian, Japanese, or English fully conveyed how precious Yuri was to him, and since he rarely referred to him as anything else, Yuri was probably somewhat aware of that fact.

“And besides,” Yuri continued, interrupting his thoughts. “I’m not so sure you actually could. Say it less, I mean.”

Viktor folded his arms with a huff. “That’s ridiculous! Of course I could go without saying your name, Yuri.” His hand flew to his mouth, realizing the contradiction in his words immediately.

Yuri laughed again. “You sure about that?” he asked, looking a little smug.

This was starting to feel like a challenge, and Viktor didn’t back down from challenges. “I’m positive,” he replied, determination in his voice.

Yuri studied him, recognizing the look on his face. “We should bet on it then,” he suggested after a moment.

“I bet I could go a whole week without saying ‘Yuri’ once,” Viktor replied without thinking. He winced, regretting it immediately.

Thankfully, Yuri was merciful. “A whole week? That’s a little long to go cold turkey, don’t you think, Viktor?” He smiled up at him, then stood looking pensive for a moment. “How about this?” he continued. “Three days. You have to go until midnight on the third day without saying my name.”

Well that was much better than seven. “That works for me,” Viktor said, nodding his head. “What happens if I lose?”

“Well, um, I guess you could….” he paused then, looking around.  His gaze fell on the kitchen. “Oh, I know! You’ll have to do the dishes. Three days of dishes by yourself. If I lose, I’ll do them. How about that? Think you’re up to the challenge?” he asked, a tease back in his voice again. He stuck his hand toward Viktor.

Viktor took it, rolling his eyes good naturedly. “I think I can handle it, Yuri.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow.

“Er, starting now,” Viktor added as they shook hands. “Three days without your name. It will be easy.”

\-------------

It was not easy.

The first morning, Viktor woke up with the strange feeling of needing to remember Something Important, but not knowing what it was. There was also a strange feeling on his forehead, as he realized something was there. He grabbed for it and found that it was a tiny note scrawled in Russian: _Don’t say his name!_

Oh, right, the bet. That was the Something Important. Viktor looked over at the spot next to him where the man the note referred to should have been but wasn’t. He must have gotten up early. Too bad. Viktor felt like he could use a snuggle. Maybe he should go find him.

With a sigh, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, feet landing on the cold hardwood floor. He raised his arms above his head, a loud yawn escaping as he stretched, and then made his way toward the kitchen. Maybe Yuri was in there making breakfast. And making more dishes he would have to clean when Viktor won their bet, because obviously he was going to win.

Yuri was not in the kitchen. A quick glance to the right also told him that he was not in the living room either. Viktor sighed again.

“Yur-” he began to call out, then cut himself off immediately. He froze for a moment, hoping he wouldn’t hear Yuri around the corner about to call him out for slipping up so early in the game. Thankfully, he didn’t, but that still left him without a clue as to where the man was.

“Uh…Katsuki?” he tried again, hesitantly. He winced a little. That wouldn’t work for three whole days. Yuri would definitely tease him for it. “Katsuki!”

There was no reply. Viktor trudged to the living room couch and flopped down. He felt a little silly. There was no reason to feel so out of sorts about this. And yet, here he was, moping on the couch. _Pull it together, Viktor_ , he told himself, running his hand through his hair. This was not a big deal. He continued laying there, staring up at the ceiling.

The front door opened after a few minutes, causing Viktor to sit up, his mood shifting to something more pleasant immediately.

“Viktor?” Yuri called out, closing the door.

“Hey Yu….you!” Viktor stuttered out, hoping Yuri wouldn’t notice.

If he did, his face as he came around the corner didn’t show it. “Good morning! I bought donuts for breakfast,” Yuri told him cheerfully, walking into the kitchen.

Viktor got up and followed. “Ah, did you now?” he asked. “Just in time, I was about to eat breakfast. Thank you, my love.” He wrapped his arms around Yuri from behind, chin resting on his shoulder, and gave a small sigh. My love was better than Katsuki, but still.

Yuri chuckled. “Doing alright there, Viktor?”

There was a knowing tone to his voice, as if he sensed that Viktor was feeling a little off. He was right, of course, but Viktor didn’t want Yuri knowing that. It was a ridiculous feeling anyway. He felt determination well up inside him again. This was not a problem.

“I’m perfectly fine,” he replied nonchalantly, releasing Yuri and reaching around him for a donut. He reached up to the cabinet and grabbed two plates, then set his donut down on one. He handed the other to Yuri as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he fixed him with a pointed look.

“Thanks, Katsuki.”

\-----

The rest of the day continued in the same fashion. Viktor’s steely resolve kept him from saying “Yuri”, although he did spend much of his time concentrating on making sure it didn’t slip out of his mouth. Still, he made it through, knowing that it wasn’t going to be him who would have to deal with the growing pile of dishes in the sink. 

The second day started off just as well as the first had ended, but by mid-afternoon, Viktor found himself feeling a little vexed. It was trying to watch what he said so much. It was also trying to have to use the less preferred pet names when talking to Yuri. They didn’t feel like they carried the same amount of adoration he meant to convey when he said them, though he tried.

Yuri didn’t appear to have any of the same problems. He watched Viktor expectantly, a playful gleam in his eye whenever they spoke. If Viktor happened to use a pet name, he giggled a little, as if he was enjoying a joke the other man wasn’t in on. Viktor was glad at least he was entertained. At least he seemed to be, until the morning of the third day, when Viktor thought he saw a peculiar expression cross his features. It was gone in an instant though, and replaced with a cheesy grin, so perhaps Viktor had imagined it.

At any rate, he figured since he had gotten through the last two days, he could do one more. He kept himself busy throughout the morning, talking very little except to complain to Makkachin in Russian about his woes. The dog offered nothing in return except a bark or a whine on occasion, but it was somewhat cathartic nonetheless.

Most of the day was spent at the rink practicing their routines. As promised, Viktor coached Yuri through his jumps, and by the end of the day, Yuri landed every single one of them. No surprise there, he had just been too in his head about it before to land them perfectly. After running it through twice more with just as much success, the two called it a day, feeling accomplished but incredibly hungry, as it was late evening and they hadn’t eaten since lunch. They picked up food on the way home, and using as few dishes as possible, ate their dinner in comfortable silence. Viktor, finished first, got up to put his plate in the now over-crowded sink. He glanced up at the clock, chuckling.

“This pile of dishes won’t be much fun,” he said, looking over at Yuri.

Yuri looked up, glancing at the clock as well. “There’s still a few more hours,” he replied, rising from his seat at the table. He put his dish on the counter, then moved to stand by the wall, lounging against it. He shrugged his shoulders. “You never know.”

That seemed suspicious. “You aren’t going to play dirty are you?” Viktor asked, wary, as he walked toward him.

Yuri placed a hand to his chest in mock offense. “Viktor, I would never!”

“Never?” Viktor replied, now in front of him. “That’s a bold statement. I kind of remember you playing dirty last week.”

Yuri’s face colored immediately. “I-I don’t really remember that,” he said, blush and the even gaze he fixed on Viktor giving him away. “You’d have to remind me.” He straightened up, no longer lounging, and looked expectantly up at him.

Viktor felt his own face grow warm. Yuri apparently noticed. He fixed him with a challenging stare, which looked too enticing to actually intimidate him, if that was his intention. Damn him and his Eros. Viktor pressed a hand to Yuri’s chest and stepped forward, pressing the smaller man’s back against the wall. He leaned in, and felt the warmth radiating off of his face. Then he softly pressed his lips to Yuri’s. After a moment, he pulled back a fraction of an inch.

“Nah, maybe later,” he said, then pulled back a little farther, a teasing smile on his face.

Yuri made a face at him. “You’re awful,” he pouted.

“Only a little,” Viktor replied, leaning in to kiss him briefly once again. A small whine escaped Yuri’s lips as he pulled away, and the sound sent a thrill through Viktor that overpowered his desire to go on teasing him. He found himself leaning back in, and Yuri eagerly met his lips with his own once again. His hands moved to Viktor’s hair, curling it in his fingers, causing Viktor to groan. He moved closer still so that he was as close as possible, chest pressed against Yuri’s, unable to tell whether it was just his own heartbeat that he could feel beating so quickly or Yuri’s as well. Out of breath, they parted for a moment, and Yuri left a line of kisses across his cheek and to his neck. He felt his breath hot by his ear, and Yuri, breathlessly, whispered something in Japanese. Viktor had no clue what he said, but the tone of the words set him on fire. Was he trying to kill him? Viktor shivered, and then Yuri once more covered his lips with his own. Viktor circled his arms around his waist as Yuri’s hands went back to his hair.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Viktor felt like there was something important he had to remember, but his thoughts were too hazy for him to recall what it was. He really couldn’t concentrate on anything anyway, and he definitely didn’t want to. All of his thoughts were currently centered on Yuri. Yuri’s lips on his own. Yuri’s body pressed up against his. Yuri’s hands in his hair. Yuri. Yuri, Yuri, Yuri….

“Yuri,” Viktor breathed out, unable to stop himself.

He froze then, suddenly remembering the bet. Damn it, he was so close! He only had a few hours left! He was such a fool. He waited a moment, expecting Yuri to laugh at him.

To his surprise, Yuri kissed him again, harder. Maybe he hadn’t heard him? He would have to come clean then.

“Yuri,” he said against his lips. “I said your name.”

Yuri looked up at him, eyes dark. “Mhmm, I heard.” Suddenly, he grabbed his arm, and started walking away, pulling Viktor behind him towards their room.

Viktor, confused, allowed himself to be pulled along. “Hold on, where are we going?” he asked. “I need to do the dishes.”

Yuri stopped, glancing toward the sink. “Worry about it later,” he replied as he continued walking. “Right now, I want to see how many times I can make you say my name.”

Well that idea sounded much more appealing. Viktor hurried his steps. “Okay, sounds good to me,” he said enthusiastically, voice sounding a little high pitched. They stepped inside, and Viktor chuckled. “Do you want to bet how many times I’ll say it?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Absolutely not.” He shut the door behind them.

\-------

“How many times was that, Yuri?”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t exactly keeping track.”

Viktor looked over at him and laughed. “Me neither.” Then with a sigh, he sat up.

“Where are you going?” Yuri asked him.

“To do the dishes. Probably should just get them over with.”

Yuri placed a hand on his arm. “Just leave it for now. It’s late. We’ll do them tomorrow morning.”

“We?” Viktor repeated, laying back down.

“That’s what I said.” Yuri turned over and cuddled against him. “Night now.”

Viktor reached up to the lamp on the nightstand and turned it off. “Goodnight, Yuri.”


End file.
